A large number of test chambers or climatic chambers for investigating material samples and suchlike are known. Defined temperatures and/or a predetermined air humidity for a specific desired climate can for example be produced in the sample space with such climatic chambers.
Bound up with the known climatic chambers, however, is the drawback, amongst other things, that a predetermined climate is established only after a relatively long time. If, however, material samples are to be subjected to a defined climate for only a short time, the material samples often cannot remain for such a long time in the climatic chamber, because the measurement results would otherwise be influenced by the excessively long dwell time in the climatic chamber.
In order to bring the material samples into the sample space after the predetermined climate has been reached, a sluice has to be provided in the climatic chamber, said sluice increasing the design outlay considerably.
On account of the generally long response times up to reaching a predetermined climate, moreover, the number of investigations to be carried out in the previously known climatic chambers is often limited.